The present application relates to an apparatus for assisting persons having difficulty walking.
Walkers or strollers, as well as other walking aides are utilized when a person requires additional support in walking effectively and/or with less pain or discomfort. Such walking devices have both advantages and disadvantages. For example, while a single-legged crutch may be one of the lightest and least cumbersome aides, such a device is insufficient for a weaker or more disabled person. A two-legged push walker is more cumbersome, and still may not provide sufficient support or relief to one struggling to walk effectively. Four-legged walkers are better for particularly weak or disabled persons. However, these devices ray not include sufficient safety measures, such s a secured harness, to prevent potential accidents. Furthermore, the structures of these devices are so cumbersome that other important devices, such as IV devices in the case of a hospitalized person, may be difficult to be connected to or used by the person operating the walking device.
Thus, there exists a need for a walking device that can effectively support a person requiring assistance in walking and that is also convenient to operate.